Relight Our Fire
by Da Memesis
Summary: Zhin The Tyrant has never been caught. Not once. But when a risky raid on a fortress goes wrong, he is apprehended by House Aico and imprisoned. He tries to reason with House Aico’s scion for his freedom and rekindles an old flame.


Zhin rode his horse into the Magistrate's fortress and drew his sword, his gang following behind him. "Spread out! Leave no room untouched!" He ordered before dismounting. As the Thousand Hands rushed to obey their leader, Zhin The Tyrant charged in on his own, deftly flicking his wrist to light his sword. He knew raiding the Magistrate's fortress was a very risky task with an extremely high chance of death or capture. He knew that the Magistrate had very powerful troops with maximum security on their multiple fortresses. But he had a backup plan for that. His team of ninjas would deal with the Magistrate if things got out of hand.

Maybe that would show the Magistrate not to mess with the Thousand Hands Guild.

As Magistrate troops filed out to defend the fortress, the remaining Thousand Hands members flew at them under Zhin's orders. Zhin hurled himself into the fight with a roar, dancing in and out of heavy fire, making himself hard to hit. Whenever he saw an opening, he would swiftly rush in and decapitate a few men then dash right out again. The Thousand Hands finished off wave after wave of the Magistrate's forces. Soon, the fortress courtyard was just a mess of blood and broken bodies.

When it became clear that the Magistrate had no more troops to send out, Zhin gave the signal to regroup and flee, wiping some blood off of his sword. But before his gang could move an inch, the thump of footsteps on the stone floor of the courtyard accompanied by the metallic clink of armor reverberated through the air. Zhin turned around to face the newcomers, readying his sword for attack.

His eyes widened.

"No..." He muttered, his heart rate increasing in terror. Some of his gang glanced at him, surprised at their leader's sudden fear. The newcomers were clad in a very familiar gold and red armor with a banner depicting a rising phoenix. The soldiers held shimmering rifles, all poised to fire. A white-haired woman stood at the front, a blue rifle in her hands. "Well! Hello there." She said, a smirk spreading across her face at the stunned expressions of the Thousand Hands, "We're the reinforcements." She looked at Zhin and winked. She pointed at he and his men.

"Fire."

Zhin took a step back as bullets rained on his gang. "Go back!" He called, turning to run as one of his men fell dead with a bullet hole through his skull. He heard the woman cry out in anger when she saw him run. "KHAN!" She screamed, "Get him! I want him alive!" Zhin turned his head to see what was happening when he felt himself being pulled back by some invisible force and someone grip him by the neck, the force of the person's grasp nearly crushing his windpipe. He struggled, flailing helplessly as he was lifted high off the ground, his sword falling to the floor with a clang. He wanted to scream but couldn't. He couldn't even breathe due to the strength of his captor's grip.

He saw the white-haired woman smile triumphantly as she approached him. "Karne will be happy with this." She mused, "Zhin Of The Thousand Hands caught at last!" She motioned to Zhin's captor,

"Knock him out."

Zhin found himself being repeatedly slammed into the ground, his head striking the cobblestone floor. After awhile, it stopped. Before he could gather his thoughts, his captor released him, dropping him onto the ground. Zhin, dazed, collapsed on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. His head hurt. _Everything_ hurt. He heard the woman walk up to him, her heels clicking on the stone of the ground. "Greetings, Zhin. It's been awhile..." She tilted his chin upwards with her finger, forcing him to meet her gaze. She brushed away the hair that had fallen over his eyes. "Look at you. You're at my mercy now! How pathetic!" She exclaimed, victorious before raising her rifle and clubbing him on the head.

The last thing Zhin heard was her laugh as his vision flashed to black.


End file.
